Sorry
by pandora-of-the-south
Summary: This is a songfic of Sesshoumaru. The Song is "Sorry" by Chris Daughtry so the song nor the characters are mine. Please let me know what you think and if you were surprised by the pairing just by reading! enjoy


Chris Daughtry - "Sorry" Lyrics

_**Chris Daughtry - "Sorry" Lyrics**_

He walked in silence towards a destination yet determined. His mind was jumbled with different thoughts; mostly about the forbidden fruit he had tasted by chance. He allowed his feet to take him to his destiny, though his senses were on high alert.

What seemed like hours of searching and wondering finally ended when he came upon a clearing of different flowers with a small pond all incased by the forest and lit by the silver beams of the moonlight. There in the middle of the shallow pond stood an ethereal being bathing in the moon's light.

_Will you listen to my story  
It'll just be a minute  
How can I explain  
Whatever happened here never meant to hurt you  
How can I cause you so much pain  
_

He stood there just beyond the trees wall watching her, never noticing if she knew he was there. She stood with her back turned to him, refusing to speak as it became apparent that she did in fact sense his presence.

"Do you not wish to speak to me?" he finally asked; he had to know if his feet brought him here for a reason or if it was just a wasted effort.

She lowered her gaze from the crescent moon to ponder silently his question. Her only response was the slight tilt of her head for him to continue; showing her apparent indecision as to if she wanted to talk to him or not.

_When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe, will you believe in me  
_

After a long pause he stepped forward; closing his eyes as the moon's beams engulfed his body like it had so many nights ago upon that fateful night.

With a long drawn out sigh he finally began. "I am here to right the wrong I have done to your person. It was never meant to go that far; I was to teach and train you like a Lord is suppose to do with his ward. It was never meant to go that far."

"Shut up," she whispered. He could smell the salt permeating the air to signal she was crying yet again because of him. "I will not stand here and let you desecrate the events of that night because you want to try and make me or yourself feel better. I once use to believe in you completely, Lord Sesshoumaru."

_All the words that I come up with  
They're like gasoline on flames  
There's no excuse, no explanation  
Believe me if I could undo what I did wrong  
I'd give away all that I own  
_

Her last sentence cut through him like a freshly sharpened sword would an enemy. 'So we are back to formalities and she _'once believed'_ in me. Is this just a waste of time; it is clear that she misunderstands what I am trying to say and will not listen with an open heart.' he thought sullenly.

For once in his life he felt truly and utterly defeated; should he walk back to his palace with his tail between his legs like the defeated puppy he was? 'I will not lose, I will prevail at this task like I do all others.' he thought determinedly.

"Will you just listen before you pass judgment on me and my reasons for being here?" He could feel the anger rise in her aura, 'What has happened to that carefree loving aura that use to entrap this girl's aura; what happened to that friendly personality that she would show with unwavering loyalty?' he thought to himself.

'_You did Master.'_ his beast roared at him through his mind.

_When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe  
_

"If you are going to speak I suggest you make it quick, I must be heading back soon so I can get some much needed rest." she huffed out reluctantly.

Suddenly worry crept through his heart, 'Is she unwell? What is wrong with her that would be causing her not to get enough sleep?' "Are you unwell then?" he asked cautiously.

"Surely you did not come all this way because you fear for my health; however bad or good it may be in. You don't expect me to actually believe that you suddenly care again what happens to me, if you even cared back then." she trailed off as she turned to face him finally.

_If I told you I've been cleanin' my soul  
And If I promise you I'll regain control  
Will you open your door  
And let me in take me for who I am  
And not for who I've been, who I've been  
_

He quickly noticed the fatigue look that stretched across her face as well as the puffy eyes. Her dark brown eyes that use to shine with laughter and innocence were nowhere to be seen, it had been swallowed up by tiredness and hardship. He could not help but feel completely responsible for the mishaps that have fallen on this once innocent child.

"Is there anything I can do or say that would make you understand and forgive me for my past deeds? Is there anything I can do that will lessen your suffering; even for a moment?" he begged. Yes the mighty have fallen, and he knew that he was no longer above begging if he could have just one more night with his forbidden fruit so long as it meant her no harm.

She slowly raised a perfectly sculpted eye brow towards his questions. "Why would you even care Lord Sesshoumaru? You made it perfectly clear that morning that it was nothing but a mistake; that I was nothing but a mistake."

"Will you judge me now as who I was or as who I present myself to you now as?"

_When I say I'm sorry  
Will you believe me  
Listen to my story  
Say you won't leave me  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can your forgive me  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe me  
_

Her breath caught in her throat as her heart beat sped up by his question. Was she wrong about him and his action all this time? 'No I understood him perfectly that morning, but it doesn't explain his presence here tonight of all nights.'

Sesshoumaru smirked internally when he noticed her heart rate speed up as well as the surprised gasp. 'I still have a chance to get her back once and for all. This time there will be no mistakes and she will not get away from me ever again.'

Slowly he began approaching her, she felt like his prey; felt like that night all over again. "How exactly do you plan to prove to me that you have indeed changed? I am sure you have noticed that I have changed as well; I no longer go gallivanting across the countryside with naïve and ignorant eyes. My eyes have been cleared of their veil of innocence to how the world truly is."

_When I say I'm sorry _

"I have noticed your change and I welcome it as well as you back into my home and my heart."

_  
When I say I'm sorry  
_

"I wish to ask you to once again follow me and only me like you did not to long ago; to have faith in me to be there to protect you and make you happy once more."

_When I say I'm sorry _

"I will not leave here tonight until you have given me your answer."

_  
When I say I'm sorry _

"Are you willing to give this another chance; are you willing to give me another chance to right the wrong I committed all of those nights ago?"

_  
When I say I'm sorry  
Can you forgive me  
When I say I will always be there  
Will you believe_

Each question brought him closer and closer to her until he was within the shallow pond with her; mere inches from one another. She knew that if he only said those seven words that she would go with him on this night and never look back, but until those seven words were spoken she would hold her ground; even if it broke her heart in the end.

He looked her in the eyes and thought for a moment there had been a spark of hope in her emotionless eyes; how he longed to see her emotions once again fill her beautiful eyes.

"Can you forgive me?" he asked. When he noticed that nothing in her changed he hung his head in defeat and turned from her to proceed back to the western palace. Before he left the clearing altogether he spoke one last phrase. "I'm sorry Kagome."

Before he knew what hit him, he was on the ground with a crying and emotional woman on top of him. He knew instantly that he had finally said what she had been waiting for all of this time; he knew he was going to be returning the lady to his lands once more. Together the two of them strolled back to the Western Palace, their home.


End file.
